Um outro final
by Scherbatsky
Summary: Essa é a minha versão de Blood Promisse, com umas alteração no final de Shadow-Kiss. Como seria acordar sendo tudo aquilo que você mais odeia? Se alguém ler, deixem comentários. p.s. Desculpe os erros de português, minha primeira fic.
1. Chapter 1

Introdução...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Nós quatros eramos os últimos, estávamos correndo em direção a saída da caverna. Estávamos correndo de costas para a saída para nossa própria proteção. Dimitri estava bem na minha frente, minha mãe estava no meio como se estivesse protegendo a mim e a todos e quando de repente, um Strigoi agarrou o Veterano que estava do lado da minha mãe. Ela não pensou em um segundo, quando viu as presas no pescoço do veterano, partiu para cima do Strigoi._ Alguma coisa estava errada, eu senti isso._ Então vi um outro Strigoi vindo do nada na direção da minha mãe. Dimitri estava olhando pra mim, quando o mandei aos berros salvar a minha mãe. Ela estava de costas quando o Strigoi a agarrou, então foi quando eu vi aos passos rápidos de Dimitri matando o Strigoi que eu percebi o que tinha acontecido, vi a sombra do Strigoi loiro. _Era uma armadilha. Bastardos_. Estava de costas para ele mas sentir seu sorriso entre os dentes. _Ele queria a mim. Ele queria atingir Lissa._ Não fui rápida o bastante, e ele, era muito forte. Vi o horror se passar sobre os olhos de Dimitri e da minha mãe. Vi o grande pulo em vão que Dimitri deu em nossa direção. Ele e minha mãe correram dentro da caverna perseguindo nós. Quando vi os 15 Strigois atrás de nós.

Eu gritei: _- Corram, Corram. É uma armadilha_.

Mas eles não escutavam e mesmo que escutassem, eu vi como soou ridículo. Imaginei se fosse o contrário. Então não conseguia mais enxergar minha mãe ou Dimitri ou o Strigoi loiro. Minha vista escureceu e eu apaguei.

Capitulo 1

Eu senti uma pontada dentro de mim e uma sede incontrolável. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Quando acordei com meu próprio grito e de minha sede interior. Uma sede insaciável. Me levantei com um pulo e sem pensar, me agarrei no primeiro pescoço que eu vi. Eu não pensava direito. Uma mulher tinha acabado de cair sobre meus pés, seca e dura. Vi um Strigoi na minha frente que tava indo me reprender e eu o ataquei sem pensar novamente. Não pensei em nada, apenas no sangue. O sangue do Strigoi. Ele partiu para cima de mim, e rapidamente me esquivei dele pegando ele para trás numas das posições de imobilização que meu guardião Dimitri Belikov tinha me ensinado. Eu parei com uma de minha mãos segurando a cabeça do Strigoi, quando reparei que eu estava sendo observada. Parei por um momento. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei ao meu redor, estava em um quarto, onde ao centro tinha uma cama de casal que ao redor estava cheios de alimentadores de vampiros. Todos com o pescoço descoberto assim como a mulher que jazia no chão perto de mim. Aquela que eu tinha acabado de matar. Essas informações ainda não tinha processado em minha cabeça. E em volta deles havia uns vintes Strigois que me olhavam com espanto para mim. Foi então que eu olhei para a presença que tinha me despertado daquilo tudo. No canto do quarto, por tras de um espelho uma figura se escondia, aquila era a presença da morte em pessoa, ou melhor, Strigoi. Nunca tinha visto uma presença mais forte que aquela. Entretanto só via seu sorriso e a parte branca de seus olhos que eram envolvido por uma escuridão. Vi que ele assistia o episodio com bastante, como posso dizer, algum tipo de admiração e satisfação. Por um momento pensei que eu ia soltar o Strigoi, mas meus instintos foram mais fortes. Eu queria o sangue. Queria o sangue que percorria nas veias que eu segurava. Senti meu dentes afiados e eu os cravado na pele do Strigoi, o sangue era diferente do da mulher que eu tinha acabado de me alimentar. Era um sangue forte, era mais delicioso porém mais amargo. Eu me vi me alimentando daquele Strigoi enquanto todos me olhavam, até os mínimos detalhes.

Tive a impressão que eles estavam sentindo o sangue em meu corpo. Me olhavam assustados ou melhor, olhavam a sombra no canto assustados. Então um homem familiar saiu das sombras, não me lembrava dele especificamente. Um homem alto, uns 1,92 eu acho, branco como a neve, os cabelos curtos castanhos quase preto, os olhos com um preto profundo e a voz calma, autoritária e ao mesmo tempo um pouco suave.

-Bem, eu sabia que você não ia me desapontar, minha criança. - O homem me falou com um brilho nos olhos negros e um sorriso diabólico.

No momento que eu ouvi sua voz, compreendi o que tinha me acontecido. Os Strigois me olhando arregalados, as alimentadoras me olhando assustadas depois da morte da primeira mulher.

_-_Bem, eu não sou sua criança_._- Eu disse com ódio profundo. Não aceitava a acreditar naquilo, na verdade ainda não acreditava. Eu era um Strigoi. Procurei o Strigoi loiro da caverna, porém sem sorte.

-Eu acho que você não sabe disso, minha pequena rose.- Ele falou calmo ainda com um sorriso diabólico um tanto triunfal.

Estava estartalada, não tinha processado ainda nada o que tinha me acontecido, ainda mais com aquela insinuação, foi então que lembrei do homem. Ele era um Ivashkov, reconheci de um retrato.

-Você,- eu disse confusa – um Ivashkov. Você esta morto.

-Querida, eu não estou morto como você pode ver.-Ele fechou a frase com um sorriso e deu uma pausa. - Minha querida e adorada prima Tatiane, ela tentou apaga a mancha que eu representava a realeza.Mas não, ela não vai conseguir esconder isso por muito tempo.

-Eu estou realmente feliz que você tenha se juntado a mim.- Ele disse gracejadamente.

Eu explodir.

-Eu não me juntei a porcaria nenhuma. - foi quando eu vi que eu estava avançando pra cima dele.

-Vocês me transformaram contra minha vontade.- rosnei pra ele.

As mãos do Ivashkov seguraram meu pescoço e ergueu meu corpo no ar. Como se estivesse segurando o vento. Nesse instante tudo tomou consciência em minha cabeça. Dimitri, minha mãe, Lissa, Manson, a academia, minha graduação e todo o resto. Queria gritar para que eles me matassem. E eu vi quando ele leu isso nos meus olhos. Ele sibilou mais um sorrisinho e fez um movimento com as mãos. Todos saíram do quarto. Ele não havia me soltado ate a porta se fecha e o quarto esta completamente vazio, apenas nos dois. Ele me olhou curioso. E eu cai no chão, estava estartalada passei minhas mãos massageando minha garganta.

-Me mate, me mate agora. Eu não quero mais vive_r.__-_ Eu gritava.

E ele envolveu sua mão em minha garganta novamente me fazendo calar a boca. Eu lembrei da conversa minha e de Dimitri na van. Eu queria morrer, agora. Não queria que Dimitri visse o que eu havia me tornado, tinha nojo de mim.

-ok, não vou te machucada, minha princesinha. Silencio.- Ele falou.

-Pare de me chamar disso_,_- eu falei birrenta.

-Sabe você me lembra muito a sua mãe– Ele disse, e eu senti um calafrio por todo meu corpo e fiquei dura. _Ele não poderia ser._ Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente tentando processar tudo que havia me acontecido. -mas, definitivamente, você é minha filha. - E o sorriso diabólico se abriu, mostrando um orgulho nas feições de seu rosto.

-Isso é interessante. Você desenvolveu sua consciência muito rápido.- ele falou e depois deu uma pausa. Eu sabia que devia ficar calada, mesmo com um milhões de perguntas em minha cabeça. Depois ele continuou, acho que estava mais para pensando alto do que realmente conversando comigo

–Os conhecimentos de Victor sobre você são bem limitados como imaginava. Me pergunto se você ainda sente a Princesa Dragomir_._ -me assustei com seu conhecimento sobre mim e lissa. A questão era que nem tinha parado pra pensar nisso, ainda não tive tempo. E meu corpo, eu sentia várias transformações por todo meu corpo.

-Eu não sei_._ - Eu disse atordoada, me senti com medo e confusa. Isso era a única certeza que eu sempre tive, minha ligação com Lissa, e nos últimos meses tinha passado sido um pouco difícil, mas nunca pensei em como seria sem a ligação.

Ele ainda pensativo.

-Creio que isso é apenas, algo passageiro. Ligações como Shadow-kissed no entanto não são passageiras.

-Porque estou aqui?-perguntei.

Não sei como, tinha ficado um pouco mais calma. Se eu pudesse chutar, eu diria que Lissa tinha feito isso. Mas como não sentia ela, vi que era muito improvável.

-Você é minha filha, Rose. Você não é uma Hathaway, é uma Ivashkov.

-Eu sou uma Hathaway. Eu não sou sua filha, e eu sou uma guardiã. Nunca serei uma Strigoi ou Ivashkov.

-Querida, eu sinto lhe informar, mas você já é uma Strigoi há exatamente 7 dias. E você é uma Ivashkov desde o dia que você nasceu.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu tinha sido transformada a 7 dias. Há 7 dias, haviam me transformado nessa criatura.

-Me mate. Me mate, por favor. - Eu disse, depois supliquei.

Ele sorriu.

-Você ainda não o vê?- ele disse sarcástico.

-Não, rose. Você ficara viva, eu me certificarei disso.

-Então me deixe ir.- eu suplicava.

-Eu não quero matar pessoas. Eu não sou assim.- olhei com panico para as duas pessoas caídas mortas, as quais eu tinha acabado de matar.

-Não, você não ira embora- ele disse impaciente.

Eu cai no chão ao lado daquele corpos. Imaginando o que Dimitri pensaria de mim. Eu não podia imaginar isso. Nós dois preferimos a morte do que vira Strigois. Nasci para ser uma guardiã. E agora eu estava sentada ao lado dos dois corpos que eu havia acabado de matar. Eu era uma assassina. Eu seria uma Guardiã, A guardiã de Lissa. Então me lembrei de Lissa. Um sentimento belo e doce me invadiu ao lembrar dela. Eu comecei a chorar, desesperadamente. Lembrei de Manson, eu seria iguais aqueles que o matou. Eu não o queria. Queria morrer. Chorei desesperada, soluços ecoavam no quarto e as lagrimas molhavam todo o meu rosto. Era a pior coisa que podia ter me acontecido. Eu devia ter morrido, lembrei dos fantasmas me avisando, do irmão de Lissa me avisando que era pra eu ter morrido. Senti quando ele me tirou do chão e colocou na cama, totalmente indiferente ao meu choro. Pensei que ele ia sair ou mandar eu calar a boca. Mas não, pacificamente, ficou a me olhar enquanto eu chorava. Parecia que estava assistindo uma opera. Não me lembro quanto tempo fiquei a chora.

-Acabe com isso, me mate- eu repetia.

Então ele começou a falar.

-Você esta pedindo isso agora, logo você ira saber tudo e não vai querer morrer.

-Eu nunca vou querer ser uma Strigoi, mesmo que eu seja uma. Abomino minha existência e essa raça.

-Isso é tolice.- ele falou impaciente, e um pouco exaltado.- Você não sabe de nada. Com o tempo você vai apreender algo.

Ele saiu do quarto, a porta se bateu. Ouvi o trinco se fechando. Ouvir o movimento fora do quarto. Me deitei na cama, numa situação normal gritaria para tirar aqueles corpos dali, mas queria eles ali para me lembrar. Dimitri novamente me veio a cabeça. Fiquei me perguntando o que aconteceu com eles. Eu não conseguia sentir Lissa, mas algo dela permanecia dentro de mim, eu sabia disso. Algo não tinha ido inteiramente. A noite caiu tão longa como a eternidade. Deitada sobre a cabeça, não restava mais lagrimas. O quarto era uma fortaleza, não havia como fugir, e como me matar não era uma tarefa fácil. Fiquei desconsolada. Pensando em mil maneiras de aborrecer tanto Ivashkov, cujo tenha dito ser meu pai. Eu mal conseguia digerir isso. Muitas vezes pensei em quem seria meu pai, mas um Ivashkov nunca me passaria pela cabeça. Lembrei-me quando a Rainha falou de Ibrahim, seria ele? Claro. E ele certamente tinha contato com Victor. O que me fez questionar o porque disso agora. Ele podia ter me pegado muito tempo atrás ou matado.

Então ouvir a porta se abrir. Dois homens, sim, humanos, entraram no quarto em direção dos corpos. Soltei um grito. Primeiro levaram o corpo do Strigoi. Me agarrei ao corpo da mulher. Quando eles vinhieram na minha direção confusos e assustados. Eu segurei o corpo firme perto de mim. De repente me concentrei naquelas veias, forte, vivas, batendo, cheias de sangue, os rapazes eram bonitos e cheios de vidas. Não perceberam de inicio. Olhei para o da esquerda. Loiro, com os olhos verdes e um ligeiro bronzeado. Meus olhos miravam seu pescoço de uma forma nada discreta quando pulei em cima dele. Ele eram tão fraco. Mas o sangue me chamava tão alto, que inibia todos o meu censo. Puxei a cabeça dele pra trás e mergulhei meus dentes em seu pescoço. A pele macia e cheirosa, a qual meu dente penetrou, aos pouco ficou molhada de sangue. Um sangue cheio de vida, doce, novo. Pensei minha língua sobre a pele, pegando o sangue que escoria. Dessa vez, pude aproveitar toda a sensação de uma alimentação. Era dez mil vezes melhor que "dar sangue". Senti todos os movimentos dos músculos e órgãos do corpo do humano. Cada batida do coração, era como uma musica. Leve e suave, linda. Me desfrutei daquele momento, quando retomei minha consciência larguei o corpo que caiu duro no chão pulei para trás, me escondendo atrás da cama de casal. O outro humano que estava petrificado, me olhava. Os dois guardas Strigois me olhavam com um pouco de divertimento.

Gritei para o Humano:

-Corra, saia daqui. Sai do quarto agora. Fuja.

O humano não se moveu, um dos Strigois entrou e tirou os corpos e puxou o humano. Os olhos do humano estavam na minha cabeça. Aqueles olhos cuja a dor era imensa, cuja realidade o traiu e a vida havia sido roubada. Passei a madrugada chorando, e quando menos esperei o sono veio. Estava tão cansada que minha breve luta-tortura de ficar acordada não adiantou.

Acordei, era a tardinha. Já tinha se passado dez dias. Desta vez, a fome não tinha me acordado. Aos poucos consegui me controla um pouco. A ultima vez que tinha atacado um humano já fazia quatro dias. Foi quando comecei a comer pequenos ratos, que andavam pelos tubos de ventilação. Olhei ao redor do quarto e meu pai me olhava, abriu seu sorriso diabólico. Fechei meu rosto, e ele balançou a cabeça.

-Rose, chegou a hora de conversamos. Não temos muito tempo.-Ele falou sem demoras.

Eu queria muito dizer, palavras malcriadas, ofensas, fazer birra e dizer que não ia falar nada. Mas com dez dias meus argumentos foram se secando. E a verdade é que eu, como guardiã, posto que havia sido roubado de mim, mas o sentimento de guardiã que permanecia em mim. Eu deveria ter descoberto a razão de eu estar aqui, desde o primeiro dia. E não adia, por dias. Enquanto ataques poderiam estar acontecendo por ai. Talvez, poderia encontrar uma forma de comunicar os outros. E antes de morrer, eu levaria meus novos companheiros comigo.

-Sim, chegou a hora.- Disse um pouco fraca. Os ratos não saciavam minha sede, nem ao menos me deixavam forte. Mas ao menos me permitia um pouco de controle e fazia com que eu não atacasse todo ser vivo que entrasse no quarto. Depois de três dias apenas me alimentando de uns Strigois. Me dei conta, que isso era tão desumano quanto matar qualquer outra criatura para se alimentar.

Ele sentou a cama, e estirou seu braço. No momento recuei. Tive medo de matar mais uma pessoa. O que era incompreensível já que ele havia me trancado. Ele revirou os olhos, e me fez lembrar de mim mesma porém um "eu" vazio. Sofri imensamente com essa semelhança. Então, fez um corte no seu braço. O cheiro do sangue invadiu minhas narinas, aquele foi o cheiro mais delicioso que eu já havia sentido. Me deliciei como alguns humanos dentem e saborear um vinho. No entanto, parei um pouco no caminho.

-Vá logo.- Ele disse impaciente. Vi que sua paciência comigo, não fazia parte de suas virtudes. Me perguntei porque pensei em virtudes. Um Strigoi não possui isso, assim eu pensava. Então colocou seu braço em minha boca.

Senti a porta do paraíso, que irônico isso. O doce aroma e gosto do sangue corria em minha garganta. O sangue devolveu todos os meu sentidos e uns pouco. Me vi segurando seu braço, como uma repleta faminta. Então, ele puxou seu braço pra cima. Meus olhos fulminaram, estava prestes a atacar e ele me segurou com o mesmo braço. Então disse:

-Primeira coisa, auto-controle.- Ele falou indiferente. Meus olhos famintos, seguia o rastro que o sangue fazia em seu braço. Mas minha força não se comparava a dele. Queria com todas minha forças, escapar de suas mãos e ter aquele sangue em minha boca novamente.

Ele repetiu.

-Auto-controle sempre. Você vai aprender ê já o tem. Não vai ser tão dificil.-. Ele me sentou ao lado dele.

Meus olhos miravam o sangue. Já tinha parado de sangrar apenas restava a trilha feita por mim. E eu a queria com todo meu ser. Ele pegou um pano e limpou o braço. Indignada, furiosa por aquele precioso sangue estar sendo desperdiçando. Vi ele joga o pano no chão, eu o mirei. Querendo pegar pra mim, eu o lamberia. No entanto, ele me forçava sentada sem me mover. O sangue esfriou. Eu senti isso, não sabia como. Então, não o desejava mais. Todo meu desejo e compulsão pelo sangue havia ido embora. Aos poucos, fiquei refletindo o que havia acontecido e fiquei morrendo de vergonha. Ele reparou, pensei que falaria algo. Mas no entanto sua boca não se moveu.

-Sabe, poucos sangues são melhores que o meu. Tenho noção disso. E sei que é difícil, mas você provou ser grande resistente. Resistiu em menos de uma semana ao sangue dos humanos. Por humanidade ou o que quer que seja.- Ele parou um pouco, estava orgulhoso de mim. Porém, não sentia nada disso. Sentia vergonha e nojo do que havia me tornado.

-Em breve, você aprenderá a se alimentar sem precisa matar como os Morois. - Ele falou, sabendo o efeito que aquilo ia me causar. Levei um choque.

-Como assim?- eu perguntei.

-Por muito tempo, eu também achei que os Strigois eram uma maldição. Mas nós não somos.

-Sua criação é marcada com a morte de um outro ser. Não há o que contestar nisso.

-Bem, você não matou uma outra pessoa para se transformou. Bastou apenas que eu lhe transformasse.

-E os últimos corpos que foram carregados para fora desse quarto? Aquilo é o que? Uma benção? - Eu disse ferozmente.

-Paciência é uma dadiva. Minha pequena Strigoi.-Ele disse querendo me irritar, acho que fazia parte do teste. Ódio passou pelos meus olhos, toda raiva e fúria que eu sentia por eles, por mim.

-Imagine, se todos os Strigois puderem se controlar... - ele dizia e eu interrompi não aguentei,

-Você acha que o sacrifício dos outros vale apena? Para sua estupida existência? Vou lhe dizer, Vocês não valem mais que os outros. - Eu disse berrando.

Ele sorriu, o que me encheu de raiva.

-É exatamente isso que estamos tentando fazer. Igualdade para todos.- ele disse. Se eu apenas pudesse o matar, apenas um chance.

-Isso é o que vocês chamam de igualdade? Assassinar Moroi? Assassinar Zamphirs? É isso que vocês chamam de igualdade?- disse berrando.

Eu sentia um ódio profundo, ainda mais que estava sentada presa, podendo apenas fazer pequenos movimentos com o rosto.

-Essa vida que você hoje em dia é de igualdade?- ele me perguntou.

-Claro que sim.- Eu respondi mais alto com tanta convicção.

-Oh, tem certeza? Minha princesa.- Ele me perguntou como se tivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos. Estava prestes a explodir, e então sentir Lissa em mim. Meu olhos se arregalaram. Eu podia sentir Lissa. Ele percebeu que algo havia acontecido e eu tentei disfarçar sem sucesso.

-Tem certeza?-ele me perguntou novamente.

Eu fiquei calada, não sabia o que responder. Tinha medo que se eu desconcentrasse, a minha ligação com Lissa fosse para o buraco. Era um tanto diferente agora. Parecia que a ligação tinha sido expandida. Ele continuou:

-Belikov certo?- ele falou. - uhm.

Parei, agora com o nome de Dimitri, fiquei tão assustada que sentir a ligação indo embora e deixei ela para trás. Meus olhos estavam fixos nele, e ele percebeu meu ponto fraco. Tentei ser mais discreta sem falar nada, como se fosse adianta algo.

-Soube de umas historias, sobre um Guardião e uma estudante. É raro de se ver. - ele disse. Deu uma pausa e continuou.- Sabe, Belikov seria um ótimo aliado.

Eu gritei: -Nunca.

-Ele se mataria antes que algum de vocês pudesse fazer dele um Strigoi.

-uhm, entendo, foi um acordo entre vocês? Guardiões até o fim. Morte antes de ser um Strigoi.

Seu mundo não existe igualdade. Quer prova maior que o seu relacionamento com o seu guardião? - Ele soltou, sabia que isso me atingiria.

-Pegue algo melhor, sua existência. Determinaram que você é digna apenas de servi os Moroi, e vocês aceitaram isso numa boa. Não vejo igualdade nisso. Uma Zamphir não pode viver sua vida porque tem que servir um Moroi. Uma Zamphir não pode ter um relacionamento real.

-Eu daria minha vida pela de Lissa, em um pisca de olhos. Isso é real- eu gritei para ele.

-Ok, Você, Rose. Não se importaria de dar sua vida pela de um Moroi. Mas e todos os outros Zamphir que não querem isso?

-Ninguém é obrigado. Você não vê o numero de Guardiões ultimamente. Por sua culpa, vem caindo.- Eu mandei pra ele.

-Não me acuse do que não sabe.- ele disse rígido, e eu senti um medo percorrer dentro de mim. Me lembrou a voz seria de Dimitri.

-Uma mulher Zamphir que não é guardiã é uma meretriz. O padrão que colocaram, Zamphirs não podem ter filhos entre si. Um Moroi não pode casar com uma Zamphir. Uma serie de bastardos por causa de uma mera convicção dos que estão no poder. Me diga a liberdade que deram aos Strigoi? Nenhuma, e aos filhos deles? Sei que conhece o filho dos Ozera, você acha certo ele pagar pelos erros dos pais? Isso é o que você chama de igualdade? - ele me perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

Eu fiquei calada. O única moral que eu já tive foi a que me veio da academia. E sempre fora assim, primeiro os Morois, sempre os Morois. Me peguei imaginando, se apenas não existisse isso. Talvez eu e o Dimitri estaríamos juntos. Depois voltei, ele conseguiu me iludir. Pensei em Lissa.

-Eu sou uma guardiã. E tenho o prazer de servi como tal. Todos Zamphirs deveriam sentir. - Eu disse.

-Ok, e se Belikov fosse um Zamphir, ou melhor, se não tivessem roubado o seu título de nobreza e você fosse nobre e Belikov um mero Zamphir. Você acha que eles permitiriam?- Ele me perguntou.

Pensei, aquilo me atingiu. Talvez, por agora eu via pelo lado dele. Talvez, muito talvez, a parte que um dia foi Moroi amara a minha mãe e tinha sido negado de viver com ela, ou ate comigo. Eu afastei um pouco meu rosto. Ele está jogando com você. Eles querem Lissa. Pensei nisso.

-Eu não vou lhe ajudar a matar Lissa. Ou captura ou qualquer outra coisa que queiram fazer com ela.- Eu disse.

-Sabe, você é mais teimosa que sua mãe. - ele disse e se levantou.

-Queira você queira ou não, você é uma Strigoi agora. E sera uma enquanto eu determinar. Seu treinos começam amanha. Eu recomendaria que se alimentasse com controle pela manhã.-ele disse abrindo a porta e fechado.

Meu olhos piscaram. _Como? Ele tinha me ouvido? O que ele queria fazer?_Não o entendia. Passei a noite pensando no que ele me falou. Fazia sentindo a parte em que vivemos sem liberdades, mas esse não era o modo certo de fazer as coisas. Quando acordei era noitizinha novamente, meu horários agora não coincidiam com o do sol, me alimentei pela manhã. Quase matava a coitada da alimentadora, mas com um pouco de controle passei para a outra sem demora. Quando terminei me lembrei de como eu gostava do sol e que agora nunca mais eu poderia andar nele novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Haviam se passado três anos desde que eu me tornei uma Strigoi. Nesse tempo desenvolvi mais habilidades que qualquer outro Strigoi ou vampiro já havia desenvolvido. Minha ligação com a Lissa tinha culpa nisso. As vezes, eu ainda sentia as dores quando Lissa usava uma magia muito forte. As vezes me pegava, xeretando dentro da cabeça dela. Minha mãe e Dimitri eram os novos guardiões de Lissa. Eu nunca cheguei a ser oficialmente, mas sabia que estava fazendo minha parte de longe. Mantive meu pai, Victor principalmente e qualquer outro Strigoi engraçadinho longe de se meter com ela.

Nesse momento, estou em cima do esconderijo dos Strigois, a antiga fortaleza do meu pai. Uma das minha habilidades que eu desenvolvi foi andar de dia, coisa que nenhum Strigoi pode fazer. Agora era 3:59, eu esperava amanhecer completamente para colocar fogo em toda a fortaleza. Tudo estava pronto, eu sabia que nem todos os Strigois no mundo iriam ser mortos, mas a parcela que estava aqui que era grande e bem importante seria extinta, pelo fogo ou pelo sol e eu iria assistir a desgraça dos Strigois.

Ainda me permitir a ter seis Strigois como aliados. Afinal, existiam mais Strigois pelo mundo, e bem, eu prometi que iria igualar as raças e tirar a Rainha Tatiane do poder. Ela era prima do meu pai, e as vezes achava ela tão pior que ele.

Eu vi quando o fogo começou em baixo, e o humano Joez ao qual tinha começado o incendio saiu correndo. Fugindo de tantos anos de serventia. Enquanto via o fogo subir, tentava tomar coragem para o próximo destino que eu percorreria. A casa dos Dragomir e Ozera. Fazia três anos, e ainda não sabia como eles iam se reportar a mim. Minha mãe, provavelmente iria me matar, assim como Dimitri. Bem, eles iam tentar. Mas uma pequena, mas existente felicidade me invadia só de pensar que eu veria Lissa outra vez. Já um medo e uma ansiedade me invadia em ver Dimitri outra vez, só de pensar nele, meu corpo e mente se distorciam. Nunca havia amado nenhum outro homem a não ser Dimitri Belikov, meu mentor. E encontrar ele, bem eu não sei o que aconteceria conosco agora. Segui para o norte, enquanto deixava pra trás o castelos em chamas e os gritos de dor dos Strigois.


End file.
